Masks
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: Mysterion and professor chaos are in heated battle and they pull each others masks off at the same time. dun dun dun! I couldn't bare Chaos beating up Ike  Your welcome Ike and Kyle cosplay and RPers of the world!  The boys are about 16 at the same time.


Masks

By: Erika Kensuke

-Mysterion/ Kenny's POV-

I received a call that Professor Chaos was up to no good again. Ever since we turned 14, Chaos had become more evil. He went from messing up peoples orders at Bennigans, to jumping out and beating up innocent children. General disarray abandoned chaos when he (chaos) got to his pure evil state. I jumped rooftop to rooftop, and finally found Chaos at the park. He had two children under his power. My eyes widened as I realized who the children were. Chaos had broken the last straw, that was my sister and her little goth boyfriend. Georgie was a nice boy, thou a little dark for my own taste... though it is Karen's life.

**"Chaos! Let them go!"** I said standing a few feet away standing proudly my sharp eyes only concentrated on him.

**"AH Mysterion! My arch nemesis!"** He said dropping Karen to the ground. She landed with a thud and I couldn't do anything... Karen knew my secret, but, I might accidentally say her name before "Mysterion" was aware of it... But luckily for me Georgie ran to her side and held her in his arms. It was a cute moment. What am I doing? I need to concentrate on Chaos. I looked back to him.

**"Quit beating up little kids Chaos!"** I yelled, **"This has gone on long enough!"** I turned to Georgie, **"Kid! Get your girlfriend outta here!"** He nodded, picked Karen up and ran off into the distance. Chaos was trying to creep away, but I stopped him, grabbing his Collar.

**"That was the last straw Chaos. I'm putting you in jail."** Chaos smirked.

**"Not if I can help it."** He kicked my shins, hard and I dropped him and he began to run off. I took off after him. This pain was nothing compared to what I had been through before. As we neared his hideout, I tackled him, and we fell to the ground. We punched each other in a rage. He hurt my little sister. I'm going to murder him. Just then he grabbed my mask, and then I instinctively grabbed his mask too. We pulled of each others masks...holy shit!

**"Butters?"** I asked.

**"Kenny?"** Butters asked. We sat up and just stared at each other. After all these years... I forgot it was him... damn do I feel like a stupid ghetto child. ... oh wait I am one...

**"I-I uh..."** Butters stuttered.

**"Why Butters?"** I asked.

**"M-My parents left me and... I didn't wanna be a vampire again... so Professor Chaos was the only way to get it out..."** He said, his eyes beginning to water. Butters dad disowned him after his mother died and he had been staying with Tweek. He had become very depressed, and he was a mess.

**"Butters... I'm sorry."** I said getting closer. I felt so sorry for him... **"I didn't know that's how you felt.."** I hugged him. Now Butters was sobbing into my cape. If he blows his nose in it I'm gonna punch him. I let go of him and we separated. I retrieved our masks, and I put mine back on, handing Butters his.

**"Well, _Chaos,_ We should go to your lair to talk."** I said standing up. I held out my hand.

**"Ok"** He sniffled taking my hand. He got up and he led me to his tree house in the forest behind Kyle's house. We climbed the ladder, and climbed into the lair.

**"Butters... this is amazing... but back on subject, I wanna talk about what ever is going on..."** I said sitting in a beanbag chair. Butters took off his mask, cape, and gloves. He sat on my lap, making me blush. He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his head in my chest. He continued to sob.

**"Butters... Talk."** I said softly with minimal force.

**"A-After my mom died, D-dad became violent and he would beat me when I came home. One n-night I fought back... and, and he knocked me out and then he left the house... It was a long time later w-when Tweek found me, freaking out of course. I was in the hospital, and Mr. Tweek say I could stay there..." He sniffled again, "I got my professor Chaos costume and began terrorizing the town... I never meant to hurt anyone, but it felt good to take out my anger on someone who can't fight back..."** He continued crying into my chest.

**"Butters... If you had problems, you should've come to me or Stan or Kyle... I know Cartman would even listen..."** I said stroking his hair. He didn't say anything else, just kept sobbing. After a few minutes, he stopped crying. He dried his eyes, and finally spoke.

**"I'm sorry Kenny..."**

**"It's ok Butters. Will you stop terrorizing the town now?"** I asked. He nodded his head.

**"Yeah...I just wanted to.. g-get out my feelings ya know?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Hey Kenny? Are you still gonna take me to jail?"** he sad frowning. I didn't really need to think about that.

**"No, it's not worth it. And besides, your to delicate."** I caressed his cheek.

**"Thanks Kenny."** He hugged me again. When he pulled away, I took the bottom of his chin and guided his lips to mine. I felt him tense then relax, wrapped his arms around my neck and returned the kiss. I opened his mouth, and began to explore the caverns of his mouth. I held him tighter and he gave a small moan. He turned his head to deepen the kiss even more, but we were disturbed by someone yelling,

**"What What What!"** It was obviously Kyle's mom screaming in disbelief. We broke away, cause we thought we'd been caught. We went to the window, and saw threw a window, that it was Kyle and Stan holding hands in front of Kyle's parents. They were coming out to Kyle's parents, how cute. I smirked but remembered that I needed to check on Karen.

**"Butters, I-I need to check on my little sister."** Butters became embarrassed.

**"I'm sorry I did that Kenny..."** He apologized.

**"I accept... I won't forgive you for that though. It'll take a lot for me to do that."** I said winking. I got out my cell phone, and dialed Karen's number. After rings, Georgie picked up.

**"Hi Kenny..."** He said. I sounded like he'd been crying.

**"Georgie! I heard from Mysterion that you and Karen had been hurt! Are you ok? Wheres Karen?"** I truly was concerned. I began to wonder to my sister.

**"Yeah, I'm ok, Karen got knocked out though... He wounds are minor and she doesn't have a concision. Were at Henrietta's house, and she's a great caretaker. Can she stay here tonight? I don't want her to get sick, it's really cold..."** He ranted then stopped.

**"Yeah, Call me when she wakes up though."** I responded.

**"Yeah, of course."** He said.

**"Okay, thanks Georgie. Bye."** I said hanging up.

**"How is she? I didn't...kill her did I?"** He asked.

**"No! Of course you didn't! She just got knocked out."** I said.

**"Oh.. Wow! That's a relief!"** He said.

**"Well Butters, I better be getting home. You wanna hangout at Starks pond tomorrow? Maybe about 1pm?"** I asked stroking his cheek.

**"Sure Kenny. But... no costumes."** He chuckled. I did too.

**"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."** I gave him a quick kiss.

**"I love you Kenny..."** He said as I turned away.

**"I love you too Butters."** I said as I climbed down the ladder. I walked infront of Kyle's house, and Stan and Kyle came out.

**"Mysterion?"** Kyle asked not revealing my identity in case we weren't the only one's around.

**"Hello... Civilians..."** I said looking around.

**"What are you doing walking on the streets?"** Stan asked.

**"I-uh was just going for a walk?"**

**"You saw didn't you?"** Kyle asked.

**"...Yeah... Congrats guys!"** I said, assuming that coming out is what they were talking about.

**"Yeah! ...But your not gonna tell Fat ass are you?"** Kyle asked concerned.

**"Hell no. He can find out on his own. Well, see you at school."** I waved.

**"Dude? Aren't we hanging out tomorrow like we always do?"** Stan asked blankly.

**"N-No not tomorrow, maybe Sunday though... I have other plans..."** I said blushing.

**"Professor Chaos?"** Kyle smirked.

**"Yeah..."** I blushed more.

**"Congrats Mysterion! You have to tell us everything on Sunday!"** Kyle jumped up and down.

**"Ok see you Kyle and Stan."** I waved and continued home.

END 3


End file.
